Stay With Me
by Kandraki
Summary: One year after Azien's defeat, Nelliel wanders Hueco Mundo looking for meaning to her empty life. The only thing still important to her anymore is Ichigo. Meanwhile, a powerless Ichigo is barely living his life in the World of the Living. However a decision made by Nelliel will change them both. Forever. IchigoxNelliel. Rated M gore, language, and lemons. Reviews are welcome.
1. Prologue: Nel's Decision

Hueco Mundo  
Nel  
One year after Ichigo defeated Aizen..

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck stood on the white sand dunes of the desert watching the moon of Hueco Mundo as it hung above her world endlessly. A single tear found its way from her eyes down her cheek as memories came back to her.

FLASHBACK

She had awoken, after saving Ichigo by defeating Nnoitra Gilga, in a daze, to find that her mask had been fixed, restoring her body to its former glory. Also she noticed that her scar had disappeared, leaving her appearance flawless like it once was during her days as the Tres Espada.

After she had gathered enough strength, she had begun her search for her Fraccion. She searched everywhere only to find them one by one, dead. Nelliel was absolutely crushed and for a day she lay next to the corpses of her friends letting her sorrow flow out of her. Eventually, when Nelliel had regained her composure, she found the strength to bury her friends so that other hollows couldn't defile them in death. She said her goodbyes to her beloved friends and moved on.

After that she searched Las Noches for clothes as she was basically naked. She ended up finding a dress that looked excatly like the one she used to wear when she was an Espada. She took it and left the fortress far behind her. She no longer cared about being an Arrancar all she wanted was to be alone so she could nurse her wounds.

FLASHBACK END

Recently she had found herself constantly thinking about the orange-haired Shinigami that she had become attached to during his time in Hueco Mundo. She constantly wondered how he was and if he ever stopped to think about her.

Ichigo was her only friend that remained alive, and she always found the urge to go to the World of the Living and find him. However she always brushed aside the feeling and continued her solitary existence. However, for whatever reason, the urge today was more intense than it ever had been previously.

She turned on her heel away from the moon and trudged along the sand dunes for about an hour before she stopped.

Behind her she felt several low spiritual pressures approaching. She turned slightly and gazed emotionlessly behind her as five Shinigami appeared behind her. None of them had enough power to even put a scratch on her so she turned and continued to walk away. She heard the sound of metal cutting through the air, turned and extended her hand at the last second catching a blade aimmed for her neck. One of the Shinigami had enough courage to charge and swing his Zanpakuto at her.

The Shinigami at the other end of the sword quivered in his robes and Nel gave him a peircing stare. He backed off and the other four ran to his side with their Zanpakuto's drawn and ready to defend themselves if the need arised. Nel lowered her hand and turned around and continued to walk away. This time none of them charged but decided it was best to back off and retreat to their superior.

During the time that she had been wandering Hueco Mundo, the Shinigami had started a pastime that was simply called 'Hollow Hunting'. Normally these groups of Shinigami that entered Hueco Mundo were lead by a Captain or a Vice-Captain with the goal of killing off as many Hollows and Arrancar as they could before returning to Soul Society.

She picked up her pace, trying to put as much distance between her and the spot where they had tracked her to. She didn't feel the need to fight anymore and would often ignore Shinigami Hunters that detected her. The only defiance that she showed them was stopping their attacks with ease and then continuing on into the desert, completely ignoring that they even existed.

Of course every now and then a Captain or a Vice-Captain would come across her, and on occasion, forcing her to draw her Zanpakuto out of self-defence. However she would avoid hurting the Shinigami that stumbled upon her because she did not wish for them to think of her as a mindless killing machine. Though she always saw it in their eyes that they thought that of her entire species. To them, she was just a mindless killing machine with too much power for her own good.

She turned as a powerful spiritual pressure spiked up a few hundred feet behind her. Not even looking back she swung her arm backwards and knocked aside the Shinigami's attack. She turned and faced her enemy and immediatly recognized the man.

He stood 8 feet tall, easily towering over her. His black spiky hair reached down to the middle of his back and his face was seriously scared. Though this time he wore no eye patch. The Shinigami Captain know as Kenpachi Zaraki stood behind her, the excitement of having a chance to fight her again was etched on his face. He had hunted her down once before and found that fighting her was quite fun.

"Well, well," He sneered as his excitement almost burst from his body, "Lookie who I found. Nice to see ya again, did ya miss me?"

"Not particually." Was her response. "I have no need to fight you so just leave me alone."

"That's no fun," He said slightly off put that his favorite Arrancar to fight didn't share his obsession with crossing blades, "how about this, and hear me out now. We have just a little fight because I sure as fuck didn't come out this far, into this god-forsaken desert, just to be turned down by the likes of you."

Nel just stared at the man, she was immediately reminded of Nnoitra. He shared the same blood lust as the Captain who stood before her. She turned around and continued walking.

"Come on now," She heard him call out. "My blood is boiling and I sure as hell wouldn't wanna miss out on all the fun we could have killing each other."

She stopped in her tracks and said one thing before using a Sonido to lose the man. "Those who cross blades and fight just for the blood, glory, or the challenge are animals, and I have no intention of stooping to your level."

She raced away as the sound of static followed her wherever she appeared or disappeared. Eventually, Kenpachi stopped his chase after her for he had set his eyes on a new target. A group of Arrancars that were close by had the misfortune to be seen by the bloodthirsty Captain. She watched from a distance as they scattered when Kenpachi and his group of Shinigami launched an attack. She turned around, when the sight began to make her sick, and continued to walk until she stopped.

An overwhelming urge to break free of this living hell had finally gotten to her. She no longer wished to remain here in Hueco Mundo. She stretched out her hand and soon enough a Garganta opened in front of her. She stepped into it and she felt the mouth behind her close.

'Just wait for me, a little longer. I'm coming to find you, Itsygo.'


	2. Chapter 1: Ichigo's Emptiness

World of the Living - Karakura Town  
Ichigo  
One day later..

Ichigo found himself walking home after another boring day at school. His bag was swung over his shoulder like it always was. He had let his messy, orange hair grow out, letting it cover his left eye while it was parted just above his right. His face was emotionless and empty.

It had been like that since he had completely lost his Shinigami powers about 2 months ago. He just felt absolutely useless anymore. He couldn't help his friends kill Hollows, or interact with anyone from Soul Society. All he could do was accept that he was nothing more than a normal human again, which was something he despised even thinking about.

He stepped aside as he was torn from his thoughts as someone went rushing past him. It was Chad and Ichigo could tell he was going to fight a Hollow by how fast he was running. Not to mention he was almost bowling people over.

'It must be one powerful Hollow.'

Just thinking that made his mood worse and he decided to take a different route home.

Ichigo could barely keep his mind off the fight that must be happening right now. He kept worrying about his friends even though he knew they were perfectly capable of fighting without him. Still, not being there was driving him insane.

Ichigo came to his senses as he almost walked into his front door. He took a deep breath, readying himself for his fathers antics. And sure enough, as he opened his front door:

"ICHIG-" His father launched himself at Ichigo but was cut short as Ichigo's bag smacked him down into the ground. Ichigo took a step over him and continued up the stairs and into his room, ignoring his little sisters telling him that dinner was ready. Ichigo wasn't hungry anyways.

Ichigo slammed his door shut, tossed his bag across the room and then proceeded to lay down on his bed.

This had become the norm since he had lost his Shinigami powers. He'd lock himself away from the world in his room. He didn't really talk to his friends outside of school. And he couldn't leave the World of the Living anymore so he was stuck here in this living hell.

Ichigo sighed and looked at the clock next to his bed. It was only 6 o'clock.

He looked around his room and when he found nothing better to do he just closed his eyes and drifted off into his mind and, eventually, to sleep.

Ichigo awoke to the sound of buzzing. He sat up trying to find the sound of it when he realized it was coming from his window. He opened his curtains to find a cell phone looking device vibrating on the window sill. A look of agitation appeared on his face as he grabbed it and flipped it open. He had a feeling he knew who put it there.

"Yeah?" He answered trying to sound as annoyed as possible.

"Ichigoooo!" A voice came from the speakers, it sounded very satisfied with itself. "Long tiime no see!"

"What do you want, Kisuke?"

"Okaayy," Kisuke said still sounding very satisfied, "I can see that you want me to get straight to the point. Why don't you come down to the shop? I've got a surprise for yooouuuuu!"

Ichigo looked over at his clock, it was 11 o'clock. He sighed to himself, there was no way he gunna be able to fall asleep now.

"Yeah, sure, whatever ya need, Kisuke."

"Greeaatt! See ya in a while, Ichigo!"

Ichigo heard a click as Kisuke hung up. He pocketed the phone, walked over to the door and put on his shoes.

'It better not be something stupid, or I might just kill him.' Ichigo thought to himself as he opened his front door and walked out of the front door, closing it behind him.

Ichigo wondered what this so-called 'surprise' was as he walked the empty night streets to Kisuke's shop. However his thoughts were disrupted as a headache suddenly came over him.

Rukia

Rukia stood in the air above Karakura Town about 50 feet over the ground. Renji stood next to her as they both scoured the area for any trace of the Arrancar the 12th Division had sensed. They were dispatched along side Captain Hitsugaya and Vice-Captain Matsumoto who were only a few feet behind them.

Her gazed was only focused on one direction though. In the distance she could see the house of one of her closest friends. Renji saw where she was starring and put his hand on her shoulder. "You know that we can't go and see him, Rukia. Besides.. The bastard probably wouldn't be able to see or hear us anyways."

Rukia knew he was right but she missed Ichigo dearly. Her thoughts were distracted when Rangiku yelled, "Hey you two, get over hereee!"

Rukia and Renji both appeared at her side and looked to where the orange-haired Vice-Captain was pointing. "Recognize him?" Rangiku said in a playful tone.

On the ground below, walking through an alley, was a certain orange-haired human.

Rukia smiled as she recognized him. His hair was slightly longer but that was the only change in his appearance. 'Ichigo.' She thought as she smiled slightly. 'You seem to be doing well.'

"What the hell is that idiot doing, walking around at this hour?" Renji said. Rukia heard a little concern in his voice and just smiled. He missed Ichigo as much as she did.

"I don't know, but that's not our problem," Hitsugaya said from behind them, "Our job is to find the Arrancar that was reported to have appeared here. Not baby-sit Kurosaki."

Though his words sounded harsh, all the Vice-Captains knew better. Captain Hitsugaya considered Ichigo a very close ally and friend.

"Come on," he continued, "we have a job to do."

Rukia took one last look at Ichigo as she sprinted away through the night skies.

Ichigo

The headache that came over him was gone as soon as it came. He had a feeling that someone had been watching him. He gazed into the dark skies above him, trying his best to see anything that was abnormal. When he saw nothing he just lowered his head and continued on to Kisuke's shop.

Ichigo was wondering if it was Rukia or Renji that had been watching him or if it had just been some random Shinigami. If it was a Shinigami at all that was. He could have been imagining it for all he knew.

He sighed as Kisuke's shop came into view. He wondered what the psycho had planned for him tonight.

He composed himself as he stood outside the door to the shop. He knocked and he heard a voice telling him to come in.

Ichigo slid open the door and Tessai was standing in the room behind said door. He silently pointed to the back room. Ichigo slid the door shut behind him and walked over to the back room door and slid it open.

"Okay, Kisuke, what the he-"

"ITSYGO!" A female's voice cried out happily as he was litterally tackled off his feet.

Teal hair draped over him as the girl hugged him. She looked up at him with her big, watery, hazel eyes and a big, happy smile that looked like happiness incarnate.

"Nel?" Was all Ichigo got out before she kissed him.


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion

Karakura Town  
Ichigo & Nel  
2 hours later (about 1 o'clock)...

Ichigo lay on his back in his bed. The teal-haired Nel lay next to him cuddling herself into his chest, a satisfied look on her face.

'Well... I DID tell her to make herself comfortable.' He thought to himself.

FLASHBACK

Ichigo was laying on his back after Nel had tackled him to the ground. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Nel had just kissed him as the teal-haired girl was rambling on about how much she missed him.

"N-Nel?" He repeated. His confusion was overriding his brain.

"Yes, it's me, silly Itsygo." She said with a happy grin.

"H-how did you get here? How can I even see you?" Ichigo blurted out.

"I believe that weird man over there," she turned and pointed to Kisuke, who was just sitting there at a round table sipping tea with a smug smile on his face, "can explain better than I can, Itsygo."

"Heeyyy there, Ichigo." Kisuke said with a smirk. "What can I do ya for?"

"Kisuke, why is Nel here?" Ichigo asked after Nel helped him up. "Not that I don't mind seeing her. It's just a really big surprise is all."

"I told yaa I had a surprise for ya Ichigoo. I made a gigai for her after Orihime brought her here." He said matter-of-factly. "Orihime told me she was a friend, and Nel said she was planning on staying a while."

Ichigo turned to Nel to ask what he meant when Kisuke appeared next to them and gave them a shove to the front door. Tessai opened the door as Kisuke said, "Sorry, I'd love to have company but the shop is currently closed. Come back tomorrow and let me know how your gigai is working for you though!"

He pushed them out the door with a smirk on his face, "See ya later Ichigo!" The sliding door was closed and the outside light was turned off leaving Nel and Ichigo in the dark.

"Kisuke you bastard!" Ichigo yelled and Nel giggled.

She hugged him, "I missed you so much, Itsygo."

Ichigo tensed up at her hug but then found it to be extremely relaxing and decided to hug her back. "Yeah? I missed ya too, Nel."

After they broke apart Nel started to drag him along the road saying that she wanted to see where he lived. Ichigo was still trying to think of why she was here and how he could explain to his father why he was bringing a girl home at 12 o'clock at night.

"Nel?"

"Yeah, Itsygo?"

"Why are you here?" Ichigo asked, obviously confused.

"I'll tell you when we get back to your house," she said, suddenly sounding serious, "there are a few Shinigami in the town tonight. They must have noticed my Garganta open up and sent a team to try and find me."

Ichigo knew he had felt someone watching him. "Have you seen any of them?"

"Just one," she said as her hazel eyes scanned the skies for any of the Shinigami who had coming looking for her. "He was kinda short, with short, white, spiky hair. He also wore a Captian's cloak."

"Toshiro." Ichigo muttered to himself be fore he addressed Nel again. "Nel, if you see any more of them, don't act like you saw them, act like a normal human when they're near, okay?"

"Sure can do, Itsygo." She said suddenly becoming less serious again.

"And let me know what they look like after they leave," he added, "I might know them."

She smiled brightly as the moonlight hit her, Ichigo got his first good look at her. She was wearing a white dress with a black sash tied around her waist. She had a black bag slung over her left shoulder, it looked pretty full and heavy so Ichigo offered to carry it for her but she declined his offer. The Hollow mask and red line that were normally present on her true form wasn't present on the gigai's body. However the gigai was just as well endowed as she was in her real body. And her teal hair and hazel eyes were still just as beautiful as they normally were.

Ichigo caught himself with his mouth slightly open as he observed her gigai body. He shook his head and cleared his mind as she started to drag him along again.

As they walked to Ichigo's place they chatted and talked about minor things, mainly just some questions Nel had. After a while she went silent suddenly. A few minutes later she glanced back behind them quickly.

"A Shinigami was watching us for a little while," she said in a serious and, at the same time, a soft voice. "He was tall with wild, red hair and had tattoo's on his face and body. I think I recognize him from when you and your friends infiltrated Hueco Mundo."

"Renji..." Ichigo said trailing off into his own thought. 'If he's here then Rukia might be as well.'

"Is he a good friend of yours?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, he and I go way back." Ichigo answered with some sadness in his voice.

Nel noticed the sadness she heard. It was the same loneliness she had felt not too long ago. "You miss him don't you?"

"He's an irritating bastard... But he's also one of my best friends." Ichigo replied. "It's almost been a year since I saw him or anyone from Soul Society."

"I'm sure you'll see them sooner or later, Ichigo." She said reassuringly.

"Well, what about your friends, Nel?" He asked curious as to where they were. He knew he asked the wrong question when Nel stopped completely and her face dimmed, all the happiness on it faded away completely.

"Nel?"

A tear made its way down her face followed by others. Nel leaned into his chest and he heard her sobbing before she spoke only one word: "Dead."

Ichigo felt sympathy for the female Arrancar that stood before him crying her eyes out on his chest. He bent down and picked her up, bridal style, slung her black bag over his left shoulder, and began carrying her to his house.

After a while the sobs began to subside and she slowly calmed down. Finally she spoke: "That's why I came here, Itsygo," she said and her voice cracked slightly, "you're the only friend I have left."

That struck Ichigo very deep in his heart. Did he really mean that much to her?

He smiled slightly and told her, "You can stay with me as long as you want, Nel."

She looked up at him with happiness in her teary, hazel eyes. She wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Itsygo." She tried to force a smile for him but couldn't.

He carried her the rest of the way until he reached his home. As he stepped up to the front door he put her down and went to open it when it opened by itself.

Isshin Kurosaki stood on the other side of the door, a creepy smile on his face.

"Oh god..." Ichigo said, he knew what was coming.

"Oh, Masaki, our boy is finally on his way to manhood!" He squealed happily before Ichigo could hit him with Nel's bag. Isshin almost bounced off the floor from the amount of force Ichigo had put into the swing.

"It isn't like that, Dad, she's just a friend who needs a place to stay." Ichigo said obviously irritated.

Isshin, who was now back on his feet, observed her before saying, "Is she a Shinigami?"

Ichigo stood there for a few seconds contemplating about if he should tell his father the truth or if he should just say she was a Shinigami.

'He'll find out one way or another if I lie to him.' He thought to himself.

"No.. She's... She's an Arrancar, Dad, but she's a close friend." Ichigo explained. "And Nel's nothing like the others."

Isshin stood silent for a few minutes processing what his son had just told him.

"We could get in a lot of trouble with Soul Society for keeping her here." He finally stated.

Ichigo growled slightly, "I don't give a shit what Soul Society has to say about it! She's a friend and I'll be damned before I let them tell me how to treat her."

Isshin smiled slightly. He had always admired his sons dedication to his friends, and it had saddened him greatly when he started pushing them away after he had lost his Shinigami powers.

'Maybe having her around will help him break the shell he's formed.' Isshin thought to himself.

He sighed and told them to come in.

"We're just going up to my room," Ichigo said, "see you in the morning."

Before following Ichigo up the stairs, Nel bowed slightly to Isshin and thanked him for letting her stay in his house.

As Ichigo opened the door and let Nel into his room, he heard his father squeal happily again and just sighed to himself.

He closed the door and told Nel to make herself comfy wherever she felt like. He then proceeded to lay down and watch her as she looked around for a place to sleep. She ended up staring at Ichigo, a devilish and mischievous smile formed on her face and Ichigo swore he saw a glint in her eyes.

FLASHBACK END

Ichigo looked over to the clock. It was now 1:30 in the morning. He sighed again. Nel was already fast asleep next to him and he marveled at how pretty she was even when she was asleep.

"Goodnight, Nel," he said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Coming Out Of His Cage

Karakura Town  
Rukia  
5:30 A.M

Rukia dashed along the skies of Karakura Town still searching for the Arrancar that appeared. The sun had just started to rise and she paused for a moment to observe the sunrise.

She, Renji, Rangiku and Captain Hitsugaya had all split up shortly after Rangiku had spotted Ichigo walking to God knows where. And after six and a half hours of searching for any traces of the Arrancar that had shown up, and no spottings or evidence that it had actually been here, she was returning to the spot that Captain Hitsugaya had designated as their reunion spot.

She spotted Renji dashing through the skies near her and was at his side almost instantly.

"Any luck?" He asked her.

"None at all," she replied, "it's almost like the Hollow appeared and then left for no reason at all. Either that or it was just messing with us."

"Damn bastard," Renji cursed.

They proceeded in silence after that until Renji said, "I did spot Ichigo again though... He had some girl with him though. Can't say that I know her."

Rukia didn't think much about it.

"Probably just a date or something," Renji continued. "Do you think he's forgotten about us?"

Rukia looked at him like he was retarded. "Are you stupid or something?" She asked.

"Hey now," Renji said, "No need to get mean. I mean its almost been a year since he's seen us... Do you think he's moved on?"

"I don't know." Was all she said. Part of her was wishing he hadn't moved on, while another part was wishing that he did and that he decided that it was just best to live his life while he could.

"Mmmm." Was all Renji responded with. She could tell that he was deep in thought.

Up ahead they could see that Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku had already met up and were waiting for them.

A few seconds later both Rukia and Renji both reached them and came to a halt in the middle of the air.

"What now, Captain?" Rangiku asked playfully while messing with his hair. He looked slightly irritated.

"Did either of you find any traces of the Hollow?" He asked Renji and Rukia.

"No, Captain Hitsugaya." They both answered simultaneously.

"Very well." He said as he closed his eyes. "For now we will return to the Seireitei and wait for our next orders."

A Senkaimon opened and a Jigokucho fluttered out and made its way around the group before re-entering the Senkaimon. All four Shinigami followed it into the gate and it closed behind Rukia and disappeared.

Ichigo's House  
Ichigo & Nel  
Fifteen Minutes Later...

Nel was sound asleep next to Ichigo who was likewise, when an annoying beeping started up. Nel was out of the bed and into a fighting stance before 3 seconds had past. She realized that Ichigo's clock was making the noise and approached the device with a curious look in her hazel eyes.

Ichigo's fist slammed down on the clock, hard, surprising Nel and, silencing the clock. He sat up and rubbed his head. He moved to the edge of his bed while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawned.

Ichigo stood up and went to his dresser and grabbed his extra school uniform out of it. He turned around to Nel and told her that he was going to shower and get ready for school. She reached into her bag and grabbed one of the school uniforms that Kisuke had provided for her.

Ichigo stopped in his tracks as he saw the uniform in her hands. She was also pulling out out some papers that Kisuke had given her. They were 'transfer' papers to Ichigo's school so that she could attend.

Ichigo just smiled to himself. 'Kisuke you clever bastard.' He thought.

"Well since you are going to school with me you can have the first shower," he offered to her.

She thanked him for his generosity and walked out into the hallway. Ichigo pointed to the door at the very end of the hall and she walked into the bathroom.

30 Minutes Later...

Nel and Ichigo walked out the front door of Ichigo's house and began making their way to school. It was about a thirty minute walk there and Nel was incredibly excited. Ichigo found it humorous how excited she was getting and actually laughed once or twice from her antics.

That was until Nel jumped onto Ichigo's back and asked him to carry her. Ichigo sighed and complied with her wishes, something that made Nel happier. She giggled as she messed with his hair.

"I like your hair the way it is, Itsygo." She stated in a playful tone as she curled a strand of orange hair around her finger. "I think it makes you look very handsome."

She giggled as Ichigo was at a loss for words and just ended up blushing a little.

As they approached the school, Nel hoped off of Ichigo's back and walked by his side. As they entered the classroom they found that they were the first there, besides the teacher. Which was almost something that never happened.

Misato Ochi sat at her desk writing down notes for the upcoming day. She looked up and saw Ichigo and a new girl that she had never seen before.

She smiled when she saw that Ichigo was the first student to arrive today. "Good morning, Ichigo."

"Good morning, Mrs. Misato." Was all he said as he chose the desk in the back corner of the classroom.

Misato turned her attention to the teal-haired girl standing in front of her who had extended her hand, which held the 'transfer' papers that Kisuke had given her the night before.

Misato took the papers from the girl and read through them. When she was satisfied, she put them down and greeted Nel. "Good morning, Hitomi Hirako. I hope you find my class enjoyable."

Nel, or should I say 'Hitomi', bowed slightly to Mrs. Misato and greeted her a good morning. She then took the seat next to Ichigo and they proceeded to chat about random things. Eventually, Misato left the room to go and greet the students in the hallway. Other students began arriving to the classroom, many of them giving Ichigo and Nel looks of curiosity. Many of them had never seen Ichigo here so early and many of them were wondering who Nel was.

Nel watched her new classmates with excitement. Wondering how many new friends she'd make here.

Ichigo was indifferent to anyone but Nel at the moment, until one of the first friends he ever made walked into the classroom. Tatsuki Arisawa walked into the classroom accompanied by Orihime Inoue.

Tatsuki and Orihime both noticed Ichigo sitting at the back of the room and were both surprised that he was here so early. They were both shocked when they saw a small smile on Ichigo's face while he was chatting with a girl they didn't recognize. Well.. Orihime recognized and easily guessed who Nel was. She had never seen a person with the same hair color that Nel had. She was just surprised that Nel was here.

Tatsuki and Orihime both approached Ichigo and Nel.

"Good morning, Ichigo." Orihime said in a soft voice, expecting to be ignored by Ichigo, again. Ever since he had lost his Shinigami powers, Ichigo had almost completely cut-off ties with everyone he once considered his friends. She couldn't blame him though and she wasn't angry with him either. Not having his Shinigami abilities had driven him into a shell which almost nobody was able to get through. Not even Tatsuki, who Ichigo went to for almost everything when he was upset.

Orihime was shocked even further when Ichigo responded with, "Nice to see ya, Orihime." Tears almost welled up in her eyes. She could sense that something was bringing him out of his cage. She smiled slightly at Ichigo.

"Hey there Ichigo," Tatsuki said, "who's your girlfriend?"

Nel found herself blushing when she was referred to as Ichigo's girlfriend.

Ichigo was about to reply when a voice sounded from across the room saying: "No fair! How come Ichigo gets all the girls?"

Keigo Asano rushed across the room pushing everyone aside. Behind him Mizuiro Kojima followed silently, slightly embarrassed by his close friends antics. As Keigo shoved Orihime aside both Tatsuki and Ichigo punched him. Her punched hit him in the back of the head, while Ichigo's landed in Keigo's gut.

"Owwww, what was that for?" He complained as he doubled over.

"For pushing Orihime, you idiot!" Tatsuki yelled at him as Orihime tried to tell her that she was fine.

"For being plain annoying," was Ichigo's response, "it's the morning, you shouldn't be shouting. It gives people headaches. Especially when its you."

Nel giggled slightly. She caught Keigo's attention and he was on his feet in a second. He slicked back his hair and tried to flirt with her. However, Ichigo's fist came down on his head before he could even start.

"Down, boy," Ichigo said slightly annoyed.

"Owww, Ichigo! You traitor!" He complained again. "I was just going to say 'hi'!"

"Keigo, you try to hit on any new girl that comes into this class." Tatsuki yelled at him. "We all know what you were trying to do!"

Nel giggled again and extended her hand helping him to his feet. "I think he's nice enough," she said, "and I'm sure that we could be friends."

Keigo had his hopes up until Nel said the word 'friends'. After that he just curled up into a ball and began to act depressed. Mizuiro grabbed his collar and began to drag him to his seat.

"I'm sorry for his personality," Mizuiro said politely, "My name is Mizuiro Kojima, nice to meet you."

Nel giggled once more and said, "It's fine, I didn't mind it. My name is Hitomi Hirako, it's nice to meet you all." She smiled brightly after she was done introducing herself.

After Mizuiro and Keigo were at their respective seats. They all noticed Chad and Uryu standing behind Tatsuki and Orihime. They had both noticed Nel sitting next to Ichigo and had realized who it really was.

"Good morning, Ichigo," Chad said softly, for a man his size it was often shocking to hear how soft and calm his voice actually was.

"Good to see you, Chad." Ichigo replied simply. However it was enough to get Chad to smile. They had been best friends since Middle School and they always had fought together. However, lately Ichigo had lost the need to fight or protect anyone around him. Chad understood why he felt this way. His Shinigami powers had become even more of an encouragement for Ichigo to fight for those around him. Without them Ichigo had started to feel like he was useless. And, eventually, stopped caring about everyone around him. Also, it hadn't felt right without Ichigo being around when Orihime, Uryu and himself were fighting Hollows.

He had noticed that Ichigo had started to become more solitary after he had lost his powers a few months back. Seeing the smile on Ichigo's face this morning was a sight he had been hoping for for a long time.

"I take it that you are no longer suffering from your own stupidity, Kurosaki?" Uryu stated calmly. He had just finished repositioning his square-rimmed glasses.

All of his friends that had gathered around Ichigo just looked away or simply braced for Ichigo to get angry.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asked calmly to the surprise of all those who had gathered around him.

"It means," Uryu said looking Ichigo dead in the eye, "are you done sulking over something you can't control?"

The atmosphere around the two had gone deadly quite. Even the entire class had gone quite as the two friends starred at each other.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied simply, "I think that I'm over it for the most part."

Uryu gave Ichigo a rare smile and held out his hand. Ichigo grabbed it and smiled back. After they let go of each others hands, Uryu said: "It's good to have you back, Kurosaki." And then turned to go to his seat. Chad followed him as the bell rang soon after. Orihime gave Ichigo a bright smile, and Tatsuki rubbed his hair with her free hand.

Nel observed them all for the most part and was slightly disappointed that none of them had talked to her all that much. Ichigo noticed the disappointed look on her face and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry," he told her quietly, "You'll get plenty of time to talk to others."

This seemed to cheer her up quite a lot. She smiled brightly at him.

At that moment Misato walked into the room and everyone fell silent as she took attendance.


	5. Chapter 4: A Deep Bond

Karakura High School  
Ichigo & Nel  
Lunch Break (approx. 1 P.M.)...

* * *

Ichigo lead Nel to the courtyard that he noramlly ate his lunch in. Nel didn't have a lunch as she had forgotten to pack one, a consequence from being so exited. Ichigo had already decided to share his lunch with her since he really wasn't all that hungry anyways.

He found a tree in the back corner of the courtyard that was nice and secluded from everything else. It was his favorite spot to sit during lunch. He and Nel leaned up against it and relaxed a little.

Ichigo opened his lunch bag that he had pulled out of his school bag. He pulled out an apple from it. Apples were his favorite fruit, however he saw the look in Nel's eyes and tossed it to her with a smirk on his face.

She caught the apple in her open hands and immediately took a bite out of it. It was crunchy but sweet and juicy at the same time. She loved it.

Ichigo saw the look in her eyes and knew she had found a food that she liked.

He smiled at her and asked, "What do you think?"

She swallowed the bite she had taken and smiled. She kinda looked like a little kid discovering something new. "I love it. What is this called?"

"It's an apple." Ichigo replied with a chuckle caused by her facial expressions.

She just sat there happily eating her half of the food that Ichigo had packed. After she was done she put her back to him and then leaned up against his shoulder, looking very satisfied.

Ichigo watched the courtyard as she cuddled into his shoulder. Most of the people in the courtyard were busy talking to each other or eating. He saw Orihime and Tatsuki eating and laughing together underneath a tree at the other side. He spied Chizuru Honsho trying to sneak up on Orihime, until Tatsuki chased her off.

"I like being a human."

Ichigo turned his head to Nel whose hazel eyes were watching his own.

"It's not all that great." Was all he said in response.

"It's better than being an Arrancar," She said, "You can't trust or get close to anyone besides those who have sworn their loyalty to you. And even then... It's a lonely existence. Humans seem so happy and can easily get along with each other. Sometimes I wished Arrancars could put aside their differences and act more like humans. However they always saw me as weak whenever I brought those ideas up."

Ichigo didn't reply this time, instead he took all of Nel's words into consideration.

"I wonder how Arrancars like Grimmjow and Ulquiorra would have ended up if they were more... human-like."

"I didn't know Grimmjow," she said, "the only time I encountered him was when I watched you two fight in Las Noches. But I did know Ulquiorra. Such a sad soul."

"They were both a pain in the ass," Ichigo said with traces of irritation in his voice.

"Did you end up killing Ulquiorra as well?"

"In a way, I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"The bastard ended up killing me.. in a way... I can't remember what happened after that, but I do know what happened."

Nel just watched him as he struggled to find the words to describe what had happened.

He finally spoke up saying, "As you saw in my fight with Grimmjow, I had the ability to call upon the powers of a Hollow. I could do that because I have a Hollow attached to my soul. When Ulquiorra killed me... HE... took over and killed Ulquiorra."

Nel stayed silent, taking in what he had said.

"I'm guessing that the Hollow brought you back after the fight was over?"

"Well, yeah... I wouldn't be sitting here with you if he hadn't."

Ichigo could tell that Nel was thinking about something before she softly said: "I'm glad he did."

Nel wrapped Ichigo's arm around her and cuddled into his chest, prompting Ichigo to blush and seize up a little. Ichigo had never had someone get this close to him like this before. He almost didn't know what to do.

Luckily, for Ichigo, at that moment Nel almost jumped away from him, shocking him even more.

As he was trying to compose himself Nel said, "Two Shinigami just appeared right above the school."

'Just when I thought this day could at least be somewhat normal...' Ichigo thought to himself.

"Did you get a look at them?"

"No. They are already gone." She said while scanning the skies with her eyes.

"Can you tell where they are headed?"

"No, they lowered their spiritual pressure to the point where I can't sense it anymore."

Ichigo didn't bother gazing into the blue skies, he knew he wouldn't be of any help.

He leaned back into the tree with a glum expression on his face. Nel noticed it but before she could ask the bell rang throughout the school, saving Ichigo from explaining himself.

As they gathered their things together they heard a commotion on the the other side of the courtyard near the doors. Sure enough, as they rounded the corner, they found themselves looking at a crowd that had started to gather in a circle. Most of the students were screaming "FIGHT", however many of the girls that had gathered around were yelling for them to stop. Orihime and Tatsuki were among said girls.

Ichigo and Nel pushed their way thought the growing crowd to find a sight that angered Ichigo. In the middle of the circle was a beaten and bleeding Chad. He was being forced to his knees and hit repeatedly by 3 other students. Ichigo recognized them as some of the more well known bullies from their school. However, actually beating somebody up was unlike them. They were mainly troublemakers and hooligans who normally just verbally abused anyone they felt like.

Ichigo dropped his bag and ran towards the closest bully and put his foot into the bullies back and was satisfied as he heard a 'crack'. The bully flew a few feet before landing on his face near the wall of students.

As they saw their friend fly away the two other bullies turned to face the bastard who had enough balls to challenge them. They both stopped in their tracks as their eyes made contact with Ichigo's, they could see the fury coursing through them. Both the bullies immediately backed off and decided to grab their buddy and get away from Ichigo.

As the bullies forced their way though the crowd, the people in it, realizing that the fight was over, started to disperse. Except for Orihime and Tatsuki, who rushed over to Chad. Nel appeared behind Ichigo carrying his bag. He took it back from her, walked over to Chad and extended a hand to him.

He looked up at Ichigo and a small smile formed on his face. No one said a word as Chad grabbed Ichigo's hand and was pulled to his feet.

Neither of them said a word, not that they needed them, they both had an understanding of each other that ran deep. Ichigo motioned to Nel and she followed him into the school.


	6. Chapter 5: The Nightmare Begins Again

**I updated this chapter and added onto it.**  
**Reviews are most welcome.**

* * *

Near Kisuke's Shop  
Ichigo & Nel  
4:00 P.M.

* * *

Ichigo and Nel had left the school almost immediately after the bell had rung. This was due to the fact that Nel wanted to go see Kisuke again and was quite literally dragging Ichigo along. Ichigo didn't mind going to Urahara's, however he didn't necessarily enjoy being dragged there.

"Nel?"

"Yeeaaah?" She answered obviously oblivious to Ichigo's annoyance.

"Could you please let me walk?" He somewhat pleaded with the Arrancar.

"Nope!" She yelled, "You're just gunna slow us down!"

And with that she took off even faster, giggling maniacally as she went.

"Ah!? N-Nel! Stop! NNNNEEEEELLLLL!"

* * *

Kisuke was tending to his shop, alone. All the others were out on business or just taking a break. He didn't mind though, it was nice to get some peace and quiet every now and then.

Just then he heard the sound of a certain green-haired Arrancar's giddy laughter. He smiled slightly, walked to the door, and slid it open just as the curvy Arrancar girl came charging through, dragging what seemed to be a very bruised, and grumpy Ichigo.

Nel stopped suddenly and Ichigo was tossed from her grip. He flew through the shop and landed in the back room in a crumpled heap.

He was up on his feet as soon as he landed and he looked like he wanted to yell at her. However, when Ichigo's eyes met Nel's puppy dog eyes, he lost the will to yell at her and just sat down.

He swore he heard Kisuke make a whip noise.

He glared at Kisuke, but he was ignored. 'If I had my damn powers, he wouldn't have ignored me like that.' He thought to himself, just making his already terrible mood, worse.

"Come on, Itsygo," Nel said as she gave him a big bear hug, "Cheer up, pwease."

"N-Nel," Ichigo managed to choke out, "you're crushing me!" She let go after a few more seconds.

"Anyways," Kisuke said, "I'm glad you came by, I'm really looking forward to seeing how my gigai is holding up with an Arrancar."

"Oh," Nel said like she was just remembered something, "That's right, you wanted to see my gigai."

Ichigo's classic scowl was present on his face as he said, "You mean you dragged me all the way here even after you had forgotten that Kisuke wanted to check on your gigai?"

"Yep," she said, cheerfully oblivious.

Ichigo put his face into one of his palms, trying not to get mad at Nel. He never did like getting mad at her, he could never tell why though.

"Well, if you'll excuse us Ichigo," Kisuke motioned for Nel to follow him. "Well be finished in a little while, just wait here til I'm done won't cha?"

"Sure thing, Kisuke."

"See you soon, Itsygo!"

As the door to the basement training grounds and Kisuke's testing site/lab closed behind them. Ichigo decided to close his eyes and lay his head down.

* * *

Near Kisuke's Shop  
Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Renji, and Rukia  
Thirty Minutes Later..

* * *

"So," Renji said once more, "You guys have no idea what happened to the Arrancar?"

"For the last time," Uryu said, the irritation in his voice was painfully obvious, "we have no clue, have either of you talked to Kisuke about it yet?"

"Of course," Rukia responded stiffly, "He was the first person we went to."

"Yeah, he said he confronted it, but then it just left." Renji explained. "Like it had no reason to be here."

"Maybe it got tired of being in Hueco Mundo," Orihime said pretending to be ignorant on the subject, "It was really scary there."

"We're talking about an Arrancar here, Orihime," Rukia replied, "we all know they practically run the place."

"Maybe it's just messing with us," Chad said in his usually quiet voice, the damage done to his body from the bullies earlier was already gone thanks to Orihime, "that seems to be the only thing we can agree on."

"Unless they came here to find Ichigo and kill him," Renji pointed out, "That's why we're here, though."

"Yes," Rukia confirmed, "We managed to talk some sense into Head Captain Yamamoto that Ichigo needed protection in case the Arrancar was here for revenge."

"Took long enough though," Renji grumbled, you could tell from his facial expression that it had taken a long time to get the Head Captain to come to reason, "Stubborn old man."

"How long did it take to convince him?" Orihime asked, aware of Rukia and Renji's struggle.

They both looked at her with exhausted eyes.

"We've been trying to talk him into letting us stay in the World of the Living since the day Ichigo returned here after beating Aizen." Renji said.

An uncomfortable silence descended upon them as they reached Kisuke's Shop. Chad reached to slide open the door..

* * *

Ichigo was in his dreamscape, He was laying in bed, Nel was cuddled up against him and vice versa.

"Itsygo?" The dream Nel asked.

"Yeah Nel?"

"I lo-"

And with that everything was torn away and a thick darkness engulfed him.

An insane cackle was heard from somewhere in the darkness and Ichigo paled as he realized who it was.

His eyes were forced closed and he felt his body touch something solid. His eyes opened to find that he was laying on one of the skyscrapers in his Inner World. An insane laugh started up behind him and he turned to face the creature making it.

His inner Hollow stood there with a mocking look on his face. **"Hey there, King. Long time no see, eh?"**

Ichigo just lay there, motionless until he found the words to speak up. "How in the hell are you here? And how am I here?" He practically shouted.

**"Because FUCK YOU that's how."** The Hollow said with another cackle.

"Tch, didn't you die when I lost my powers!?"

**"Sorry to ruin your day, King, but that's a very big** **N-O**." The smirk on his face was almost unbearable.

"How?" The confusion was overriding his brain, he couldn't comprehend how this bastard was still alive.

**"I'm attached to your soul, Kingy,"** The Hollow went on to explain, **"As long as your soul stays intact, I'll live. Same thing goes for Zangetsu."**

"Z-Zangetsu's still alive?" Hope slipped into Ichigo's voice as he spoke.

**"Yep." **The Hollow threw out his arm and held his hand out. Ichigo's Zanpakuto appeared out of nowhere and the Hollow taunted him by giving Zangetsu a few swings before it faded away. **"But enough of that.." **A sinister look appeared on his face. **"I'm here to warn you, Kingy."**

"Warn me about what?"

**"ME!"** He screamed as he lunged forward and grabbed Ichigo by the neck, lifting him off his feet.

**"Haven't you ever wondered why I call you 'King'? The answers quite simple. Because I'm going to make you into one."** An insane laugh split his mouth open. **"The time is almost upon us, Ichigo! Soon you will be King!"**

And with that Ichigo was thrown from the Hollow's grasp and into a void of nothing.

* * *

Ichigo woke up in the shop just as the front door slid open. He was shaken and didn't feel the need to interact with people at the moment, so he decided to close the back room door so nobody would see him here, when Kisuke and Nel appeared at the door to the basement right next to him.

"Itsygo!" She yelled as she tossed herself across the room, tackling him to the ground. Unfortunately for Ichigo, friends walked into the back room while Ichigo was being smothered by Nel.

"Ichigo!" Orihime yelled in surprise.

"Yo!" He called out from under Nel's embrace.

* * *

Rukia and Renji froze at the front door as they heard Ichigo's voice. Smiles lit up their faces as the thought of being able to see him once more crossed their minds. Still, they couldn't get too close to Ichigo until they had gigais on.

So they waited on top of Kisuke's shop until they saw Ichigo leaving with the same green-haired girl that Renji saw last night.

"Hmmmm..." Renji vocalized as he thought, "That's the same girl I saw him with last night."

"So?" Rukia said, "You were most likely right, she's probably his girlfriend."

"Tch," Renji said slightly ticked off, "Bastard. How'd he get a girl so... so... so god damn perfect?"

"Who knows," Rukia said, not caring about Renji's fascination, "We should have Kisuke get us our gigais, come on."

And with that both of them leaped down from their positions on the roof and entered the shop.

* * *

Ichigo was in a slightly better mood, not by much, but it was still something.

"Come on, Itsygo," Nel said from her spot on his back, "We're gunna be late for dinner."

Ichigo sighed. He didn't mind dealing with Nel's antics, he just wished she'd tone it down a bit every now and then.

Nel giggled and held on to him tighter, a small blush appearing on her face. Ichigo was the first man she'd ever allowed herself to get this close to.

She opened her mouth to say something, but as soon as she did, her stomach growled.

Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle. "Hungry much?"

Nel blushed harder. "Just a little bit..." She said, obviously embarrassed.

Ichigo smiled as a thought came to mind. "Come on," he said as he set her down. "I know a place that we could get something to eat at."

Nel smiled like she was dreaming of everything she wanted to eat and Ichigo swore he saw a little bit of drool drip from her lips.

He smiled as he lead her down the streets towards Downtown Karakura Town.


	7. Chapter 6: From Bad To Worse

**Alright, last chapter before I start my busy, busy week. See you guys on the 8th.**

* * *

Downtown Karakura Town  
Ichigo & Nel  
Around 6:00 P.M...

* * *

It had taken them an hour and a half, thanks to Nel's shenanigans, but they finally reached Downtown.

Nel was currently five feet off the ground, running across the top of a stone wall. Apparently it entertained her because she wouldn't stop giggling. Ichigo walked along a few feet behind her, making sure she didn't get herself into trouble.

Ichigo was watching her carefully as she frolicked around, doing what she pleased. A small smile was barely visible on his face.

As she rounded the corner and out of his sight, he decided to speed up so that she didn't wander too far. However, just as he was about to round the corner, a sharp pain ripped through his chest. As he fell, his hands shot to the middle of his chest where it felt like he was being run through with a blade. Ichigo quickly undid his uniform's shirt to find a small black hole forming on his chest. Engorged, pulsing veins were running to it and they seemed to get slightly bigger as every wave of stinging pain made it's way through his body.

Ichigo wanted to cry out in agony but all he could manage was to open his mouth in a silent scream.

An insane laugh echoed though his head. **"There's no point in resisting, King. I don't have enough energy to complete my task, so just think of this as a taste of what's to come."**

* * *

Kisuke's Shop  
Rukia & Renji

* * *

The front door to Kisuke's shop opened as Rukia and Renji stepped out. The gigais they wore were the same gigais as always.

"Come on back if ya need anything else," Kisuke called from the back room, "byyyeeee."

Orihime, Chad and Uryu all called out their goodbyes as Rukia and Renji departed.

All of them stopped as a thick spiritual pressure filled the air. All of them recognized it immediately.

Ichigo's Hollow..

Rukia and Renji gazed back to Kisuke, who was already on his feet, his gigai laying on the floor behind him. They both exited their gigais as Kisuke dashed past them.

'This is bad, this is really, really bad.' They all thought as they took to the air and dashed towards the city.

* * *

Kurosaki Residence  
Isshin, Karin & Yuzu

* * *

Isshin had dropped the dinner he was making for his daughters as his son's Hollow energy filled the air around the city. Yuzu and Karin felt it and all they could do is feel terrified as an unknown force threatened to crush them.

Isshin left his gigai and comforted his beloved daughters before he cast a kido around them both, protecting them from the violent spiritual energy. He took off, exiting his house and dashing to where the malevolent energy was originating.

'I'm coming, Ichigo,' He thought as he flash-stepped through the air, 'Just hold it off for a while longer.'

* * *

Visored Warehouse Underground

* * *

Eight pairs of eyes stared at the ceiling as a spiritual pressure they all knew very well pressed down around them.

"What in the hell does he think he's doing!" Shouted a very angry and annoyed Hiyori.

"My, my," Hachigen said in an exceedingly concerned voice, "Shall we do something to assist him?"

Shinji closed his eyes and sensed the area around them. "No, it seems that Urahara and Isshin are already rushing to the scene. However..." His face was contorted into a worried frown. "I'll be having a chat with Urahara soon. This could be just a one time thing, ooorrrr it could be something serious."

All of the Vizoreds nodded in agreement as the spiritual pressure started to fade.

* * *

Downtown Karakura Town  
Nel

* * *

Nel wandered the streets, gazing in wonder of the city around her. She found that she rather enjoyed the human city. It had so many things that she had never seen, half of the things she saw were items she never thought could exist.

She giggled as a black and white stray cat casually rubbed itself against her legs. She crouched down and was about to pick it up when she felt something that made her heart go cold.

A massive spiritual pressure shot up behind her. As she turned around she realized Ichigo was nowhere near here, confirming her fears.

The ocean of energy flowing through the area belonged to Ichigo.

Nel ran as fast as she could to where the energy was flowing from. "Ichigo!" She screamed fearful of her friends condition. As she got closer to the spot she could see that all of the humans within at least two hundred feet of Ichigo had collapsed.

She skidded to a halt and was kneeling next to Ichigo as soon as she reached him. His eyes were still wide open, and she could see the deep, undying pain in them and his mouth was split apart in a silent, tortured scream.

Her eyes widened in shock as she saw a Hollow Hole no bigger than her thumb right below his collarbone. Thick, throbbing veins seemed to be coming from it and all the skin in a five inch circumference of the hole was pale white.

Nel threw away her fears as she left her gigai and began trying to stabilize Ichigo's condition with some of her own reiatsu. At first, it seemed that nothing she tried was working until, eventually, Ichigo's body relaxed as her spiritual energy entered it and the ungodly amount of pressure coming from him started to fade rapidly.

After a few more minutes it faded completely, leaving Ichigo pale skinned and breathless on the sidewalk. However, the Hollow Hole didn't fade away. The veins around it disappeared and his skin turned back to its normal color, but the hole refused to close up.

Nel's worry turned to tears of fear, she refused to let Ichigo be consumed by some god-forsaken monster. She sobbed into Ichigo's chest until she was cut short. She felt several spirit energies rushing towards her position.

Quickly, Nel jumped back into her gigai and re-buttoned Ichigo's uniform so no one would see the Hole. She picked him up and carried him to the nearest bench as Ichigo started coming to his senses.

"N-Nel?" The fear in his voice pained her.

"I'm here, Ichigo." She whispered in a soft, reassuring voice.

"I need to talk to you when we get back to the house," Ichigo said weakly, "there's something that you need to know."

She nodded and she felt four people appear in the air around her. Kisuke landed next to her and reached into his coat's pocket. He pulled out a small, cylindrical device with a red button on top of it. He clicked said button and with a poof of smoke a spare gigai appeared in front of them. Kisuke stepped into it and began to examine Ichigo, who was too weak to resist.

"Well, well," He said in a serious tone. "You gave us quite the scare right there, Ichigo. What happened?"

The gears in Ichigo's brain started turning as he made up a story for Urahara.

"Just **Him** reminding me that he's still there. **He** said he was bored and wanted to have some fun." Ichigo's eyes shifted away from Kisuke's and looked at the ground. Kisuke's eyes narrowed as he easily detected Ichigo's lie.

"Hmmmmmm..." Kisuke decided to go with it for now. However, he decided to keep a closer watch on Ichigo. "Alrighty, I guess it's nothing to worry about then."

Kisuke backed away from Ichigo and Nel and drew out of his pocket a similar device to the first one. "You'll be fine soon enough," he said, "take care Ichigo, I'll be keeping a close eye on ya just in caasssee."

And with a click of a button, the gigai faded away and he flash-stepped away. The others who had gathered also dissipated as well.

Nel picked up Ichigo and began carrying him. She was hungry but it could wait if Ichigo wasn't feeling well.

"H-hey, wait a sec, I can walk Nel," Ichigo said shocked that she was carrying him.

"Itsygo..." She gave him the puppy dog eyes that he never could resist.

He submitted and let her carry him.

As they began to walk away, all the people who had collapsed began to stir. Luckily for Ichigo, nobody was seriously injured.

Ichigo ended up falling asleep in Nel's arms as she carried him home. She blushed as he subconsciously curled up closer to her. She smiled, but deep down true fear ran though her. She had already lost too much to other Hollows and she would do anything to protect Ichigo from this one.

* * *

Kurosaki Residence  
Nel  
10:34 P.M.

* * *

Nel had just finished eating dinner with Isshin and Ichigo's sisters. She had generously taken on the duty of washing the dishes and cleaning up after everyone was finished.

She looked up at the ceiling above her where Ichigo lay in bed in his room. She was still worried about his well being. He hadn't stirred at all since he fell asleep.

Nel finished her chore and left the kitchen, heading straight up to Ichigo's room.

She quietly entered the room and closed the door behind her. He was still out of it as he lay upon his bed. She smiled knowing that he'd be okay.

She then realized that she was still in her school uniform and proceeded to change into some of the more 'casual' clothing that Urahara gave her. A pair of white shorts that didn't even reach halfway down her thighs and a black shirt that stopped just above her belly button.

She gently crawled into Ichigo's bed and laid down next to him.

She was somewhat tired after such an eventful day. So she closed her eyes and cuddled up as close to him as she could get.

'Good night, Itsygo.' She thought. 'I won't ever anything bad happen to you, and i'll always protect you, even if it costs me my life..'

She kissed his chest lovingly and then fell deep into her own dreams.


	8. Chapter 7: Nel's Affection

**Hey guys, I'm back! **

**I had a lot of thinking to do this week when I was planning how this chapter was playing out. I received some constructive criticism this past week about how I did Rukia and Renji's personalities. I'm not a pro writer people (no where near it), so don't expect me to get everything perfect but I'll sure has hell try my best for you guys.**

**Anyways after this chapter I'm going to take some time to work on my Naruto fic. If you're interested in it, It's called Guardians In The Shadows. It's rated M for gore, language and some sexual encounters later on (otherwise known as 'lemons' for some odd reason... Seriously.. why do people call it lemons?).**

**And remember, I value your guys reviews and criticisms, so don't shy away from letting me know what you think.**

**I'm still exhausted from working at a haunt all week. All that running and scarring the shit out of people is really tiring. But even though I'm physically exhausted, I decided to give all you Ichi/Nel fans out there a little somethin'. **

**So until I post the next chapter of Stay With Me I'll see you guys around. **

**Oh.. One more thing. I've forgotten to post disclaimers on my chapters soo without further aidue... **

**Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo. I don't own anything besides any OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Nel's Affection**

* * *

**Kisuke's Shop**

**Kisuke, Renji, Rukia**

**10:30 P.M (Same Night)**

* * *

Rukia, Renji and Kisuke all sat in the back room of his shop. He had just made them all tea to help calm their nerves. They were both acting ansy and he could see the worry eating at them in their eyes.

"I could cut the mood in this room with a dulled Zanpakuto." Kisuke thought to himself as he sipped some of his homemade tea.

"So?" Renji asked.

"Sooooo whaat?" Kisuke replied.

"What the hell was that earlier, you keep telling us you'll tell us soon but I'm begining to think you don't know what the word soon means!" Renji yelled, it was uncharacteristic of him to lose his cool like he just did and it just confirmed the anxiety Kisuke saw in his eyes.

Kisuke sighed, he hated being rushed.

"Very well," he said his tone becoming more serious, "To make a long story short, it seems that Ichigo's Hollow has attempted a take over, or something along those lines."

"That fool.. Always going off and trying to take care of problems by himself." Rukia muttered.

"So what the hell are we going to do? Soul Society surely picked up on the massive amounts of energy Ichigo was giving off! They won't wait for an explanation! If he's deemed a threat by Central 46, they'll kill him!" Renji shouted.

"No they won't."

Rukia and Renji looked around for the source of the voice til the door slide open. Shinji stood at the opening with his arms crossed.

"Ichigo is still technically human, even if he has a hollow. There are many ancient laws protecting humans with special powers from Soul Society's judgments. So as long as Ichigo remains human he can't be touched."

"Shinji is correct." Kisuke said, "Though I don't trust Central not to try anything. I'm guessing that's where you come in right?"

"Yeah," Shinji said, "Ichigo's a pain in the ass sometimes, but he still is our comrade and friend. We will protect him from Soul Society at all costs."

"Alriiigghhhttt!" Kisuke said standing up with sudden enthusiasm. "I don't know about you three but I'm calling it a day. The shop's closed, see ya tomorrow!"

And with a single step he was gone. Shinji followed suit immediately afterwards, leaving Rukia and Renji to their thoughts.

* * *

**Kurosaki Residence**

**Ichigo & Nelliel**

**12 A.M**

* * *

**(A word of warning to those who don't want to read any smut, I decided it was time to 'bond' Ichigo and Nel further so just letting you know what to expect in this upcoming part of the chapter.)**

Ichigo stirred slightly as he came out of his sleep. His brown eyes opened up and just starred at the ceiling.

He inhaled deeply and felt something on his chest. He glanced down his body to find Nel's head nestled into his chest. He shot up out of bed in shock. It wasn't Nel that had caused his scare though. Right below the middle of his collar bone was a small black hole just a little smaller than his thumb.

Nel shot up, awake and alert as soon as Ichigo moved.

"Ichigo?"

"N-Nel? What the hell is this!?"

Nel moved so fast Ichigo didn't even see her stand up to get out of his bed.

Her finger was over his mouth to quiet him down as she led him back to his bed.

"Ichigo, I don't exactly understand what's happening," she admitted, "However, it seems that you're in the processes of turning into a Hollow, or hopefully, an Arrancar.."

"Hopefully?"

"I'd rather you turn into an Arrancar than a mindless Hollow."

Ichigo grunted as he desperately tried wrapping his head around the situation he had gotten himself into. He put his hands over his face as Nel wrapped her arms around him comfortingly.

"I don't want to come off as selfish, Ichigo, but I always secretly wished you were more like me, so we wouldn't have to be alone."

He lowered his hands and just looked at her. "Nel?"

She rested her head on his shoulder and continued to hold him, resulting in her teal hair to drape over Ichigo's chest, tickling him some what.

"Don't worry," she whispered in a soft, calm voice to him, "I will never let you become a monster, and I will always protect you from here on out Ichigo."

Ichigo was stunned, just staring at her head till he rested his own on hers. Her hair smelled like roses, it was almost intoxicating. His arm wrapped around her waist.

"Don't be stupid, that's my job."

"Hearing that coming from a powerless human is almost laughable," she said slyly, "but I appreciate it, Ichigo."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I think that you protecting me is cute."

"Tch..."

She smiled innocently. Her left hand began rubbing up and down his chest gently.

"When the hell did you become so much more mature?"

She giggled lightly, "Did you think someone could be an Espada and just act like a child all the time?"

"I was starting to have my doubts..." This just made her laugh more. "By the way, when did I get into just a pair of shorts? I'm pretty sure that when I passed out I was in my school uniform..."

A devilish grin appeared on Nel's face. "I changed you, I thought that your uniform wouldn't be comfortable to sleep in."

Ichigo recoiled from her embrace, his hands held in front of him like he had discovered something absolutely disgusting, a look of pure shock on his face. It just made Nel laugh harder.

"Though I've never seen a man's member before," she said with a lewd smile on her face as one of her fingers gently caressed his chest, "I can tell that you're very.. well endowed.. for a human."

He continued his perpetual shocked face, un-moving just sitting there feeling violated as his hands covered up his area.

"Would it make you feel better if you saw me naked as well?" The question came out of nowhere and Ichigo felt himself blush harder. "It would only be fair, since I saw you naked."

"What ar-"

Ichigo was pushed back down on his bed and Nel stood over him, not even waiting for his reply as she pulled her shirt up and over her head before discarding it on the floor.

Ichigo couldn't even breath as Nel's breasts fell out of the now discarded shirt. They were as perfect as breasts could get, nice and plump and perfectly rounded, and her light pink nipples seemed to glow in the moonlight coming through the window.

Ichigo refrained from getting a nosebleed as all the blood in his body rushed down south. He thanked whatever god was out there that he was still covering that area with his hands.

She then began to slowly pull down the shorts that she was wearing. Ichigo didn't think as his hand shot foward trying to cover up 'that' area.. However Ichigo's eyes widened as he misjudged his movement and his thumb went slightly inside her.

He felt Nel's body quiver with pleasure as a very deep blush formed on her face. "I-I didn't m-mean t-t-to put that t-there," he stuttered as an insane blush covered his face.

_'It's so... warm, and moist...'_ Is all he thought.

"It's okay, Ichigo."

She moved his hands to her waist as she continued to remove her shorts. However a new sensation plagued her body.

_'What is this feeling?'_ She thought as she straddled Ichigo, who still looked dumbstruck, like he couldn't believe that this was happening._ 'My breasts and vagina are... hot and itchy...'_

Ichigo moved his hands so that they weren't on her waist anymore and placed them behind him so that they could support Nel's straddle.

They locked eyes as their faces grew closer and closer. Next thing they both knew, their lips were wrapped around each others and their tongues were orally assaulting each other.

He heard her moan, just turning him on more. _'What the hell is happening to me?'_

**"It's kinda obvious, Kingy,"** a voice came from in his skull, **"You're falling for her, so just bone her already and enjoy it while it lasts. Cause, let's be honest here, you've needed to get it in for a while now."**

The voice faded away into his skull leaving Ichigo to think, _'Maybe he's actually right this time...'_

They broke apart their kiss and just looked at each other, both unsure what to do. Her hazel eyes had a loving look in them. And his brown ones had a look of wonder in them.

"Are you sure about this?" He whispered to her.

She re positioned them on the bed so that his head was on the pillow as she sat down on his waist, not helping his boner at all, she felt it twitch and a new wave of blush rushed to her face.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in his scent, and just making the situation worse. Her already generous chest puffed out more making Ichigo drool slightly.

"Yes..." She finally answered. "I've given this a lot of thought, Ichigo, hardly a day went by in Hueco Mundo where I didn't think of you and what I'd need from you if I could have you all to myself." She leaned over, her breasts pressed up against his chest and her mouth only inches from his. "In time I realized that I had certain feelings for you that I could not place. I could only guess, and it seems I was right." Her mouth was dangerously close to Ichigo's now. "I finally realize that I'll do anything to be with you because... I love you, Itsygo."

Their mouths went at it again, having another oral battle. Tongues twisted around each other and saliva mixed. During the exchange, Nel began to move her hips up and down, rubbing that area against the mountain that was standing straight up in his shorts. They both moaned in pleasure just making it better.

They both made the same move at the same time, reaching down they quite literally ripped off Ichigo's shorts.

His erect member stood almost straight up and Nel continued her assault on it rubbing her pussy up and down against it even harder. Ichigo could feel some hot, sticky liquid running down his dick, it made him feel even better. One of her hands made its way down to her pussy and attempted to sooth it by rubbing it. Needless to say, it just made it worse for her.

She broke the kiss once more and stood on her knees over Ichigo, her breasts were in his face, he couldn't help himself as he gently bit down on the right nipple. She gasped and her arms curled around him. Her body shuddered from the pleasure.

"Nel?"

"Ichigo?"

"I don't know how I truly feel right now," he said with ecstasy in his voice, "and I know for sure that I'm acting out of pure lust right now, but... I'd like to give _us_ a try.."

Nel smiled and she kissed him very passionately. "I'd love that, Ichigo," she said after her lips untangled themselves from his.

"However, there is one thing that you should know..." She said her eyes piercing his.

"And what would that be?"

"If we do this, a bond will be formed between us, it won't affect you but it'll affect me."

"W-what do you mean?"

She sat down, her waist straddling and rubbing against his. "When an Arrancar mates out of love.. a bond is formed for that Arrancar. Love to us is a very sacred thing, since most of us don't comprehend it. I love you and I want this but you have a say in the matter, if we do this and a bond forms for me, I'll be yours.. forever. I won't be able to look at anyone else and feel true love or lust for them. But it shouldn't affect you, as you are a human. Do you want this? If not I can understand."

Without hesitation, Ichigo gently placed his hand on her face and brought their mouths together once more.

"You can have me until the day I die." Was all he said to the girl who loved him with all her heart.

A look of pure happiness appeared on Nel's face, and she raised her hips til Ichigo's member was poking its tip into her. They both shook with pleasure, and Nel had little tears forming at the edges of her eyes, as she lowered herself, Ichigo's dick pushing itself into her, until it got about half-way in when she slammed her waist down and Ichigo's dick reached the deepest part of her pussy.

Her back arched as she threw her head back, her teal hair flying back with it. Her nails dug into his back and her mouth was open in a silent gasp of pleasure. Ichigo felt her pussy cling even tighter to his dick as a very hot liquid ran down it inside. Outside of her pussy, a puddle of clear, sweet smelling liquid was forming.

_'Did she just come?'_ Ichigo thought as he regained his composure.

She slouched forward after a while, burying her face in his shoulder, her heavy breathing was suductive and Ichigo was just waiting for her to be ready.

"Are you okay?" He asked her with concern in his voice.

"Y..Y.. Yeah.. I'm fine, just a little.. yeah.. I'll be okay."

She looked him in the eyes and began to move up and down, moaning quietly as she did. Ichigo synced his movements with hers and soon enough, they weren't two separate people, they were one. They both felt each others pleasure as the sexual intimacy rose, his pleasure was hers and hers his. Faster and faster the entity they had formed went, drenched in it's sweet sweat. The erotic moans were soft and controlled as the being dug its claws into its own back once more.

The pace picked up as they both soon realized that the climax was bearing down on them bringing them to an almost unbearable point of pleasure as they both gave in and let their juices flow together.

They collapsed backwards, Nel landing on Ichigo and almost passing out righ there and then. She crawled up his chest little by little, letting Ichigo's member slide out of her. She got to where her face was level with his and she kissed him right before she passed out she mangaged to say, "I love you so much." And then she was out like a bus had just hit her.

Ichigo smiled and got up, locked his room's door so that they couldn't be disturbed for the rest of the night. His entire body ached from the experience, however, he was incredibly happy. His new bond with Nel was starting, and he just felt right with her by his side.

He lay next to her before pulling her back onto his chest, letting her head rest in the dip. She smiled in her sleep and cuddled up against him as much as her unconscious body would let her.

Ichigo looked down at the woman on his chest and thought on how hard he had fallen for her.

He kissed her forehead gently before leaning back and relaxing. "Good night, my Angel."


	9. Chapter 8: A New Bond Forms

**Okay guys, so last chapter I wasn't originally planning to have it be a lemon chapter, but I changed my mind at the last second and I'm glad I did. It opened so many more possibilities for Ichi and Nel.**

**This chapter is kinda short but I'm going to get everything kicking off next chapter. What do I hold in store for Ichigo and Nel? Only time will tell on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z!...**

**Anyways after this chapter I'm going to work on a different project for a few days. So until then, see ya.**

Bleach and all it's characters are the property of Tite Kubo. However any OC belongs to me.

* * *

**Chapter 8: A New Bond Forms**

* * *

**Kurosaki Residence  
Ichigo & Nel  
11 A.M. (The Next Day)...**

* * *

Ichigo's eyes slowly opened as Nel shifted herself in her sleep. He smiled as her teal hair tickled his face.

Sometime during the night they had tangled their bodies together so that they were laying side by side, embracing each other closely. Nel's arms were wrapped around his neck and waist, while his were wrapped around her head and back. He smiled and pulled her closer to him. His naked body tingled as it rubbed against hers. She was so... warm. It just felt so right.

Her eyes opened slightly and a small smile formed across her lips. "Good morning," she murmured softly into his chest.

"And to you too," he replied as his body tingled from the soft kiss she planted on his chest.

They didn't say anymore, just laid there, enjoying the feeling of being able to hold someone this intimately. Their warmth was very comforting to each other and neither wanted to move from the position that they were in.

Until Nel actually inhaled. The sweat and other bodily fluids had a certain funk that made her cringe slightly.

She moved to the edge of the bed letting the blanket slide off her body. A sly smile formed on her face as she purposefully bent down in front of Ichigo, while she gathered her clothes on the ground, and was rewarded as his face turned beet red.

She giggled as she leaned back and kissed him on the cheek. "I love it when you blush like that," she said.

"Don't make a habit of doing things like that too often," he grumbled. He couldn't deny that he had enjoyed the view though.

"Of course not!"

"Tch... Why don't I believe you?"

She leaned back and snatched another kiss. "Because you know me."

With that she was up off the bed with a bounce in her step.

"Shower?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep... Wanna join?" A teasing look appeared on her face.

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh. "No thanks. I had enough excitement last night to last me a while." He leaned back and relaxed as she giggled. She opened the door and was gone as soon as it snapped shut.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He made a mental note not to lose control of his libido again like he had last night... too often.

As he relaxed he felt something else... He felt warm water? He opened his eyes but he was completely dry as he checked his body. There was a sensation he couldn't get rid of running through his body. Like warm water was gently cascading down his form.

He did a double check on his body and was alarmed to find something that wasn't there last night before he went to bed.

On his left wrist was a tattoo. It was of a linked chain that ran all the way around his wrist, very simply designed... but Ichigo could feel there was more to this than he originally thought.

The new tattoo like image on his body was itching slightly... and he could feel the warmth of another person coming from it.

Nel? He thought as he touched it with his right hand. It felt like her very soul was present in the marking.

The more he thought about her, the warmer and more calm his mind and body became as the marking glowed slightly.

"What the hell is this?" He muttered to no one but himself.

* * *

Nel's stood in the shower under the drizzle of warm water. Her body shuddered as Ichigo's presence washed over her. She was holding her right wrist with her left hand. The chain tattoo that had appeared on her right wrist was glowing slightly and she could feel what felt like the blanket and sheets of a bed on her form.

Ichigo... I'm bonded with you now. I can feel what you feel, and when our connection becomes stronger, we'll be able to do things that neither of use could even imagine.

A blissfully happiness and peace of mind descended upon her and a smile of genuine happiness stretched across her beautiful face. Not even the most potent darkness could block out the smile radiating from her. And Ichigo was the reason for her hope and happiness, so to say that he was the most important person in the world to her was an understatement. He was her light and hope for a better life.

* * *

Ichigo found himself studying the marking on his wrist as Nel opened the door to his room. She was wearing nothing but a towel, which barely just covered her waist and chest. He hid the marking from her, unsure of what it meant, until he saw the same marking on her right wrist.

As she got closer to him both the markings began to glow. She looked at her wrist as he looked at his. They both had a very big urge to just make love like mad. Again.

However they both knew that this wasn't the time or place for these things as Nel finally laid her eyes on Ichigo's wrist. They both lit up with pure joy as she rushed over and hugged him.

"Ichigo... I don't understand how this happened but I'm so happy right now I can barely contain it!" A tear of ecstatic joy fell from her eyes as she practically shouted.

He just smiled, he didn't understand this either, but deep down he was enjoying this new experience as a tingling feeling enveloped his entire being. He was beginning to grasp at happiness once more.

"Hey Nel," He barely managed to gasp as she hugged him with everything she had, "I know you're happy and I am too, but do you think you could refrain from killing me with your hugs from now on?"

She let up on her hug, pulled away from him a gigantic grin on her face. "Oh course, anything for my Ichigo."

He smiled before he brought his lips to hers. Both of their hands and arms wrapped around each others heads as the kiss reached more passionate levels.

Finally after a few minutes they let up, both trying to catch their breaths. Nel inhaled sharply and caught onto Ichigo's funky smell. Fortunatly, Ichigo had caught onto it as well and had already begun getting up to find a pair of shorts before heading to the shower. He felt Nel's eyes working over his body as he walked across the room and couldn't help but blush a little.

"Stare much?" He asked without turning around.

He couldn't see it but Nel had gone almost beet red with all the thoughts that coagulated in her mind.

"S-sorry..."

Ichigo laughed and said, "I really don't care. You saw everything last night anyways." A sly grin was on his lips. "Same goes for me."

She giggled as he left the room heading for the shower.

* * *

About thirty minutes later they were both walking out Ichigo's front door.

"So where are we going?" Nel asked him with a quizical look.

"Well..." He put his hands behing his head and looked at the city skyline. The deep blue sky and skyscrapers reminded him of his inner world and Zangetsu. He often wondered how the old man was doing. Today was no different. "I thought that I'd take you out for lunch, since our plans went to shit yesterday."

She smiled and hugged him gently. "Thanks, Itsygo."

He smiled at the nickname she used when she was being cute and innocent. "No problem. Come on," He held out his left hand (the one with the chain marking on it's wrist just in case any of you guys forgot) and she took it in her right hand (the wrist with her marking). Both the markings glowed softly, almost like they were happy that the two bond mates were making contact.

They both looked each other in the eyes and began walking downtown, a happy spring in both of their steps.


	10. Chapter 9: The Evolution Part 1

**Sorry that it took so long ladies and gents. I quite literally had to force myself to sit down and type.  
**  
**Those last eight chapters (and the prologue) were just bonding for Ichi and Neli. This chapter will start off the REAL story. This arc (still not sure if I'm going to do more than one arc yet) is going to be called:**

**The Hueco Mundo Civil War Arc**

**I don't have any plans to use the Quincy in this fic either. I will mention Xcution later on but Ichi and Neli won't have to deal with them too much.**

**Anyways... Here we go..**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Evolution Part 1  
**

* * *

**Karakura Town**  
**Ichigo & Nelliel**  
**1 Month Later**  
**June 1st**  
**3 A.M.**

* * *

Ichigo awoke to a throbbing pain coming from his chest. Careful not to wake the teal haired beauty who was sleeping next to him, he sat up sliding the blanket down to reveal his bare chest. Below his collar bone was the hollow hole that had started to appear a month ago. It had grown to be the size of his fist and it was currently hurting like crazy.

He tried to sooth the ache by rubbing the area around the hole but, to no avail, the pain wouldn't go away that easily.

Nel stirred next to him as he hissed from the pain. Opening one eye she watched as the moonlight coming from the window illuminated his body. He had one hand over the hollow hole forming on his chest and she could tell by the feeling coming from her bond mark, which was reacting to his pain by glowing slightly, that he was in terrible amounts of pain.

She sat up and the blanket slid off her bare chest as she wrapped her arms around her mate letting him know that she was there with him, trying her best to comfort him.

It had taken time and patience, due to Ichigo's shy nature when it came to anything perverse, but they had finally gotten passed the point of being shy when around each others nude bodies. They both now regularly slept naked in the same bed.

She kissed the back of his neck and slipped her right hand into his left. Both the bond marks glowed brightly calming him down and easing the pain slightly.

"It's getting worse Nel," Ichigo whispered with a mixture of pain and fear in his voice, "Yesterday it started throbing like this ten times, I don't know how long I have left as a human."

"Don't be afraid, Ichigo," she whispered back to him in a comforting voice, "No matter what happens to you, I promise I will stay by your side and that we WILL make it through this, together."

"I'm not afraid for myself, I'm afraid that I'll turn into a monster and hurt the people I care about. I'm afraid that you might have to kill me, I don't want you to feel that pain anymore Nel, you've lost too much as it is."

Nel turned his head to hers and laid a gentle kiss on his lips, a small blush appeared on both their faces.

"That will never happen, Ichigo," she whispered after she broke their kiss, "I will do everything in my power to make us get through this, together."

"But what if we don't," the doubt in his voice was strong enough to make Nel cringe, "I know for certain that I will have to fight him again and without my powers I won't stand a chance."

Nel pressed her forehead against his and stared into his orange eyes, commanding his attention. "Ichigo, you're not acting like yourself. You've always been headstrong and overly confident in your abilities and doubting yourself goes against your very being, my love. I have no doubt in my mind that when the time comes you will beat your hollow. Just like you beat Grimmjow, and just like you beat Aizen. I have complete faith in you, you should as well, and I will be there, at your side, always."

She pressed her lips against his, reinforcing her statement. After the kiss stopped, Ichigo stared off into space, clearly in deep thought. Nel stayed sitting by his side, resting her head on his shoulder, waiting for him to come to a conclusion.

After a while he turned to her and whispered, "You're right, as long as I have you and my friends, everything will be fine. I love you." He kissed her cheek until Nel turned her head and engaged a very passionate kiss. After a minute or two they pulled away, both short of breath and Nel whispered, "I love you too, Ichigo."

She pulled him back down with her as she lay down, entangling herself around him in a comforting manner. "Let's get some more sleep, Ichigo. Tomorrow is our last day of school, let's enjoy it together."

He grunted his agreement and they both silently drifted back to sleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Karakura High**  
**Ichigo & Nelliel**  
**4 Hours Later...**

* * *

Ichigo and Nel both arrived at the school's gate 10 minutes late due to a little bit of flirting and other activities they participated in after they woke up.

Thankfully, Mrs. Misato didn't really care that they were late, she was just happy that they showed up.

They took their normal seats in the back corner of the classroom as everyone around them talked and basically did everything except pay attention. Mrs. Misato just smiled and went back to her own work, it was the last day of school for them, so she decided to let them have a day to do whatever they wanted to do.

Ichigo and Nel used their free time to talk freely between each other. Only stopping when Ichigo felt the hollow hole start to burn slightly. He shrugged it off after rubbing the area around it slightly.

Nel gave him a worried look as he shrugged off the pain. He gave her a comforting smile as to say 'Don't worry, I'm alright' but as soon as he did, a fresh wave of pain rolled over his body and every one of his friends turned their heads in his direction as small portions of spiritual pressure began to leak from him. Everyone in the classroom, not including Nel or Ichigo's friends, began to experience a slight headache.

Ichigo did everything in his power not to collapse onto his desk. The pain was almost unbearable.

Slowly he lowered himself so his torso was laying across his desk as the pain and the burning sensation tortured him.

Nel quickly grabbed his left hand with her right and both bond marks began glowing brightly. The only people who noticed this were Ichigo's friends and, little did our heros know, a member of the Stealth Force who had been spying on Ichigo and Nel for about three weeks now. Needless to say, he had gotten quite a few nosebleeds from what he had seen.

Ichigo's pain began to fade rapidly as the glow dimmed and the spiritual energy subsided. "I think I'm okay for now." He whispered to her.  
He heard a cackling inside his head. **"Hehehehe! You have no idea how wrong you are, Kingy!"**

Ichigo's eyes rolled up into his head and he was quite literally forced from consciousness as Hichigo began his assault. A vast spiritual pressure was released from Ichigo, rendering every human in a miles radius unconscious.

Nel watched in both amazement and horror as a white substance poured out from the hollow hole. It immediately began to move to his face where it began to form a mask fragment.

The Stealth Force agent had seen enough and was afraid enough to the point where he decided it was time for him to report back to Soul Society. They would deal with this abomination.

However as he began to flee, he was cut down by someone he hadn't even sensed. The man moved fast towards the school, he had to get to Ichigo before something went horribly wrong.

The blond-haired man appeared next to Nel and Ichigo in the classroom.

Nel was ready for a fight the second the man flash-stepped into the room, her gegai had disappeared in a flash of pink smoke and her Zanpakuto was drawn, ready to defend Ichigo.

The man turned to her and raised his hand, signaling her to stop, before stating, "I am a friend of Ichigo as are you, Arrancar. We are allies, as we both wish to protect Ichigo."

Nel lowered her blade.

"What is your name, Shinigami?"

At that last remark, Shinji laughed. "I am no Shinigami, Arrancar. As for my name you can call me Shinji."

"And you may call me Nelliel."

"Yeah, I heard about you through Kisuke. Come on, let's get him to Kisuke's place. We have defenses ready for when Soul Society comes knocking. He'll be safe there for a while as he fights his hollow."

Nel nodded and picked Ichigo up. Both of them left with a sonido and a flash-step.

* * *

_**Ichigo's Inner World**_

* * *

Ichigo lay on one of the skyscrapers, which were currently underwater, as he came to.

He was imediatly greeted with cackling as Hichigo appeared in front of him, his white Zangetsu in hand. His appearance this time was the same as the time Ichigo had trained to unlock his Final Getsuga form.

**"Looks like it's high time we finish this, King."**

And with that, Hichigo charged, readying Zangetsu for a strike...


	11. Chapter 10: The Evolution Part 2

**"YAY! Last chapter broke 15,000 views!"**

**I'm going to finish Ichigo's evolution in the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Evolution Part 2  
**

* * *

**Above Karakura Town**

**Nel, Ichigo & Shinji  
**

* * *

Nel and Shinji dashed through the skies above Karakura Town, occasionally flash-stepping, or sonidoing in Nel's case.

Ichigo's changing, unconscious form was slumped gently over her shoulder. The mask (The same one as his Vasto Lorde form except the normally red coloring on his form was now black) was forming rapidly on his head and his body was starting to pale rapidly as well. His breathing was harsh and strained, and she could tell that if he was currently conscious, he'd be in some serious pain.

"Not much farther now, Kisuke and the others are prepared to set up the defenses as soon as we get there." Shinji called out from behind her.

A few moments of silence and then..

"What are his chances of getting through this as still somewhat... human?" Nel asked the blonde Vizored, her voice was tainted with fear.

"If it was anyone but Ichigo I'd say slim to none.. But since it is Ichigo, I'd say he'll come out on top.. With a little help from us of course. Kisuke has been planning out this day for a while now and we're ready."

A little relief spread through Nel as she accepted the mans words that her mate had a good chance at coming out of this as the same person.

"What does he have planned?"

Shinji smirked. "Oh, you'll see soon enough, sweetheart. I'm sure you'll be rather impressed with what he's come up with."

Nel nodded and they continued on silently until they reached Kisuke's Shop a few minutes later. The door was open and both Kisuke and Yoruichi stood in it's frame, and Nel could see the nervousness in both of their eyes. Above them on top of the shop stood the rest of the Vizored.

"Is everything ready?" Nel asked Kisuke, "And where's Ichigo's father? I'd've thought he's wish to be here for his son.."

"Yep all that's left is to restrain Ichigo's body and give you your part in this little escapade of ours," Kisuke responded before adding, "And as for Isshin.. We had an argument but I managed to convince him not to blow his cover and keep his daughters safe here."

"Oh... That does make sense.. Well then let's hurry it up then!" They all could here the fear in her voice, the desperation that was also present was overpowering as well.

"Right, come on Kisuke," Yoruichi said, "Hachi will create a several layered barrier outside the shop and then inside in the training grounds so that we may restrain the hollow and any of it's lethal energy. I'll hold off any Shinigami who come knocking. Shinji, Kensei, Love, Rose, Mashiro, Hiyori and Lisa will be the ones to help me hold the line outside. Kisuke, I'll leave Nel and the others to you."

They all nodded and began preparing as they received their orders.

Once Yoruichi and the others had gotten out of the radius of the shop, Hachi formed several golden barriers around the shop trapping Ichigo, Nel, Kisuke and himself inside and everyone got into position with Yoruichi on top of the outer layer, ready for whenever the Senkaimon opened.

Hachi retreated with Nel, who was still holding Ichigo, and Kisuke down into the training area, where Nel was instructed to lay Ichigo down in the middle and Hachi projected several barriers around him, cutting off the thick energy he was leaking.

"Now, Nelliel, I need you to come with me," Kisuke said, there was something close to excitement in his voice, and Nel had come to understand that this normally preceded an interesting experiment, "There's something only you can do for Ichigo, and his dominance over his own body and mind will depend on you pulling this off."

Nel nodded, understanding how important her role in Ichigo's survival was, and followed Kisuke over to his lab.

* * *

_**Ichigo's Inner World**_

* * *

Ichigo barely dodged another attack as the gigantic cleaver smashed into the side of the underwater skyscraper.

He was in a rough shape, his body was bleeding heavily from several deep cuts inflicted with Zangetsu. His breathing was heavy and he was sweating profusely.

Hichigo was cackling the entire time and it was starting to mess with Ichigo's mind. That evil laugh was driving him insane.

He hissed as Zangetsu cut into his arm as he tried to get to his feet.

**"Hehehe... You ready to give up, Kingy?"**

"Fuck you.."

Hichigo shrugged as he smirked. **"Fine, have it you way."**

Hichigo once again swung Zangetsu at Ichigo who desperately rolled out of the way. The massive cleaver cut through the skyscraper, causing Ichigo to fall only to be caught by Hichigo and thrown into the building across from them.

Ichigo smashed into said building with the force to cause a massive crater in its face.

**"Hehehehehe! Pathetic! How can a mere human like you even hope to hold me back!?" **Hichigo sneered as he appeared in front of Ichigo. **"I will break you King!"**

Zangetsu flew from Hichigo's hand and impaled Ichigo's right shoulder, pinning him to the building.

**"I will destroy everything you love, your friends your family, EVERYTHING! I'll burn Soul Society to the ground and conquer Hueco Mundo. I'll destroy the Soul King and take my rightful place as the King of the Afterlife!"**

**"But most importantly..." **Hichigo said with a god-awful smile on his face, **"I'll take that teal-haired bitch you seem to be so fond of, and I'll break her. I'll take away her happiness and destroy the little bond you've made with her. She will make an obedient slave for me, fit for whatever her master wishes of her. Hell, I'll take those purple and orange haired schoolgirls and make them my slaves too. And when I'm finished with them, I'll dispose of all of them like the trash they are!"**

"Shut up..." Ichigo's head was drooped and shadows covered his orange eyes.

**"What was that?"**

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Ichigo screamed at him. "If you think for one moment that I'll let you get away with any of that, you're dead wrong! I will protect the innocent from you, even if that mean that I have to protect all three worlds, YOU WON'T LAY A SINGLE. GOD. DAMN. HAND ON ANY OF THEM!"

Ichigo grasps Zangetsu and rips the cleaver out of his shoulder before tossing it aside and kicking off the building towards Hichigo, his fist cocked back, and delivering the strongest punch he could muster at the stunned hollow. As Ichigo's fist connects with Hichigo's face a deafening thunderclap boomed from the impact and the hollow was sent flying backwards, leaving Ichigo to fall through the water.

A shadow flashes across Ichigo and he finds himself standing on top of the skyscraper he was thrown into. Ichigo feels a hand on his shoulder and he turns his head to look at the cloaked man standing behind him.

"Zangetsu..." He whispers.

_"Hello, Ichigo. I've missed you.."_


	12. Bad News

So.. Bad news guys.. My computers hard drive decided to take a shit on me, so until I can replace it, I won't be updating any of my stories. I'm really sorry for this inconvenience and I plan on updating as soon as possible. The only reason I'm able to tell you guys this is because my friend was nice enough to let me use his tablet.

Thanks for understanding and I hope to see you guys soon.

-Kandraki


End file.
